The Mind of a Scarecrow
by brokenbruises
Summary: Kana Saito, a mind therapist and an ex-ANBU member comes to stay with the infamous Kakashi due to logistic and rental reasons by the agency for Konoha ninjas. Though she analyses the mind of fellow shinobi day by day, she can never tell what her flatmate is thinking about. Will he unbuckle his past for her to nurse or will Kakashi be the one doing the nursing? KakashiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first Naruto fanfiction. It will be largely based on Kakashi and this chapter starts 2-3 years before the canon begins (y'know** **, the first episode of Naruto).**

 **My OC is unusual in terms of her jobscope** **, but just to clarify, she IS a ninja but continue** **reading on to find out why not anymore.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it and do let me know what you think about the story & the OC! :)**

* * *

"There isn't anyone on the team who hasn't killed before, so I don't think there will be a need for a consultation with you. Unless, of course, in your expertise, you think otherwise." Genma reported as he placed the copy of his latest mission file on the office desk.

Kana flipped through the document and skimmed through the details, her brain fumbling into analysis mode to pick out any minor detail that could be flagged as a need for a 'talk'. That's what she preferred to call it, rather than the crude name the Third Hokage had documented it down in her job scope on her contract. The term "psych-consult" just sounded too overwhelming and she did not want the ninjas of Konoha to feel as though they were being cross-examined when she came for her visits.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and none of Genma's team were due for a visit anytime so Kana closed the file, satisfied.

"That's fine, like you said, they're alright. I trust you're holding up alright too?"

Genma gave a nod and smiled as he turned around to leave. Stopping for a bit, he turned and asked, "Kana, if you're done for the day, want to grab a drink with me and the others? It's been awhile and I get the feeling you don't quite like being stuck in the office and all."

"Drink? Genma, are you forgetting you're over 5 years my senior? I'm not eligible to drink yet." Kana chuckled. "However, if where you guys are going has some okonomiyaki, I wouldn't mind popping in for a bit."

Genma smirked and thought for a bit, "Yeah I know a place. It's next to the dango stall by the market. I'll let the rest know and I'll see you there at 8PM?"

Kana raised her first and second finger in assent and Genma vanished from her office. She picked up Genma's mission file and placed it on top of the other reports that came in the same day. Turning her attention to the adjacent stack, which consisted of side tags to remind her of ninjas that required a talk because of various things that happened during their mission. After filling in the appointment dates and times in her planner, she glanced over to look at what she had going on for the next day – just a couple visits and her monthly report to the Hokage on the mental analysis of the ninjas she was in charge of.

Yes, her job was wildly different from almost everyone else who graduated from the Konoha Ninja Academy. She wasn't being sent out on missions or guarding the gates of the village she grew up in. No, she was a mind therapist. After her last mission in the ANBU as a sensory ninja, she had been given the opportunity to serve her village and the future generation of ninjas by taking care of a well-neglected aspect of their lives – their mental health. The Hokage had decided that she was one of the few who had seen a lot for their day, and though she was only 19, he proposed for her to join nine other sensory and medical ninjas in caring for the minds of Konoha's ninja.

The other nine of them had been much other than Kana but having shadowed a few of them the year before, she was now very confident in talking ninjas through their experiences and using what she herself had experienced before while in ANBU, she had managed to guide the few people she counselled away from the darkness of their minds.

The Hokage had mentioned that anytime she wanted to return to the battlefield or to missions, the doors would always be open for her. Obviously, due to the 'lack of danger' or so to speak, the pay difference was bearing a little on Kana, and many times she wanted to call it quits and return to her old job. However, she couldn't bring herself to abandon the people she was in charge of just because of some financial setbacks.

So despite having no idea how she was going to pay the rent for next month, Kana grabbed her belongings and headed to the okonomiyaki stall to catch Genma and his pals.

* * *

"Kana!" Genma called out as she entered the restaurant. He was seated at an 8-people table which was filled up save for a seat that was meant for her. She scanned the table and noticed the usual gang - Hayate, Miyako, Asuma... Two other people she didn't know and a rare occurrence at social gatherings, Kakashi Hatake.

She took her seat, facing Kakashi and next to Miyako.

"Hey Kana, it's been awhile. You haven't been to any of our gatherings of late." Miyako greeted her, cheeks slightly flushed, indicating that she had a bit to drink before heading over.

"Well, it's because all you guys do is drink. And I'm underage, I can't go into the bar, Miyako."

"You're still underaged?" Kakashi asked, raising an eye at her.

The chatter went on and the food and alcohol were served. Kana relished every bite of her okonomiyaki, knowing she would soon have to find a part time job to pay for the bills. The conversation went from recent missions to juicy gossip, basically, it was pretty much all over the place and albeit random. Kana and Kakashi were content to stay quiet and listen, they never were people who spoke in the spotlight anyway. It was fun and she hadn't enjoyed herself quite so much as of late.

"Kakashi, are you still failing students every year?" Genma asked teasingly.

"Well, if they don't make the cut, they just aren't suitable. And," he paused for a bit, unsure if he wanted to add the next part, "training a Genin team will take time away from my, you know, reading."

The others burst out laughing and continued on with their banter. Kana looked at Kakashi – she hadn't known him for all that long. They were sent on several missions together in the ANBU and he had saved her from that incident back then. They weren't exactly close but she felt it wouldn't be too inappropriate to ask.

"Kakashi-senpai, how do you pay for your bills then?"

He eyed her with a strange look, a little taken aback by the question. "Well, I still carry out my missions as assigned by the Hokage so the dough still comes in as needed every month." Kakashi continued staring and watched her expressions change when she heard his answer. "Kana, I know you ask everyone this all the time, but are you alright?"

Before she could answer, a new conversation broke into their side of the table. "Hey, hey, did you hear about the new policy Lord Hokage is issuing? It looks like the prices for single rented apartments are going to rise because he wants to encourage communal living. You'll be paying a lot less if you choose to stay with a fellow shinobi as compared to living alone!" Miyako chirped in annoyance.

Kana's eyes grew wide. She didn't hear about that. Her heart sank slightly although her expression did not give way. She was already struggling to pay the bills for the month. If her rent was going to go up, she was going to live on top of the Hokage mountain.

She turned to Miyako and was about to ask her if she found anyone to live with at the moment when Genma beat her to it.

"Oh! I'll be living with Kurenai. We found out when we were both reporting back from a mission." Asuma lit up at the mention of Kurenai while Kana cursed in her heart. That stinking geezer, he must have forgotten that there were ten of them who were serving his village as ninjas specialised in something else. Given that they were paid lesser than the other shinobi, couldn't he have notified them first?

Worry began to build up in Kana as she started to regret ordering such an expensive okonomiyaki for her dinner. The group decided to call it a night and the ninja headed to the front to pay for the food bill. Kana was about to hand over her last 10,000 yen bill when Kakashi put his hand in front to stop her. "No need." He gave her a knowing smile as he followed the rest out of the stall.

As the group split up to head their separate ways, Kana fell in line with Kakashi, who was going in the same direction as her. "Are you drunk, senpai? I could have paid for my own food earlier."

"I didn't drink a drop. But, it was good to see you again."

A comfortable silence grew on them as they walked back to their apartment. The both hated talking too much anyway. The night breeze flew past time and Kana sighed, knowing that the chills she got indicated the fore-coming of Winter. She was going to have to figure out how to install a heater in the tent she would have to live in.

"Kana," she jumped at her name being called, surprised, "do you want to live with me?"

* * *

 **I don't know if there's still anybody on fanfiction or if everyone has left for another site but fanfiction was where I started and although I will also be uploading through wattpad** **, I will not neglect this space as I write. So, please review and let me know what you think about the first chapter and I will get back to you guys ASAP :)**

 **For those who read TDWSP,** **y'all will know that the updates will be sporadic but even though I am sometimes inconsistent, I hate quitting halfway so don't worry because _I will bring the story to completion!_**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long day – Kana had to pay four visits that day and the last one had been depressing. The shinobi Mako had to assassinate the enemy for the first time and it brought up crazy memories of his near-death experience. He had remained calm on the way back to Konoha but when Kana paid him a visit, he was shaking so much she was convinced an earthquake was about to occur. He was due for another visit tomorrow and Kana was not looking forward to it at all.

She hated the 'after-murder' visits because it never made sense in her mind how anyone could ever get overtaking another's life, no matter how evil or shrewd the person was. Even for herself, she never did get over the feelings she had when she drew out her dagger from the Waterfall shinobi.

At least the night's weather was cooling and nice. The streets were bustling but Konoha was always noisy when there was no war impending – everyone else just had more time to gossip and drink when there was no sense of danger in the village. Kana let out a long sigh, it would be three more months before she could legally drink. She could always illegally get alcohol with her transformation jutsu and everything, but if her aunt got wind of it, she would never let Kana live it down. Kana would be in for a long lecture on putting their name to shame and all that. Not exactly worth the trouble, if she wanted to hear people talk for an extended period of time, she already had her hands full with Konoha's shinobi and their problems.

"Ah." Kana stopped herself as she took a right turn. In the midst of the hustle and bustle of the streets, she had gone back to her own ways and took her old route home. It had only been two weeks since she moved in with Kakashi to their new place but as a creature of habit, her legs just took her to her old apartment of four years.

"Ah, indeed, considering you're going to a place you can barely afford." She looked up and spotted an amused Kakashi squatting on the roof of the building she just walked past. "I saw you when you walked past the restaurant bar a few blocks away and was wondering where on earth you could be heading. Weren't you a sensory ninja, Kana?"

"Hey, now." Kana snorted. Although he said it dryly, his words were laced with humour and teasing. And though most of Konoha thought that Kakashi Hatake was a serious shinobi, Kana wondered if they knew about his subtle sense of humour.

Kakashi jumped from the roof and fell in step with Kana. It had been two weeks since they started living together but for some reason or another, they were hardly home together at the same time. The Third Hokage fancied sending him on night missions recently, seeing that something was up with Waterfall Village. Kana, on the other hand, worked the 9-5 job as a medical mind specialist nin. When one came back the other was getting ready to get up and go. Tonight was probably the first time they were off duty at the same time.

"Should we give the kitchen a go today?" Kakashi asked as they strolled back to their apartment, having passed the busy streets.

"What, like, cooking?" Kana eyed the silver-haired ninja and he gave a nod. "I can't cook very well though. The first time I tried to cook rice, I made congee instead." Kakashi felt his lips curve into the barest of smiles at the statement. "Well, there's a first for everything."

Turns out while the both of them were exceptional at their jutsus, neither were able to cook up a decent enough meal. In the end they had to pop by the onigiri store to grab their dinner of which seemed ordinary but tasted way better than what they came up with.

"Baby steps." Kakashi looked at her quizzically. "We'll get there. I'll learn how to replicate an onigiri first before moving to the big leagues." She grabbed the plastic wrappings and tossed them in the trash can. "You too, senpai. We'll throw a dinner party someday, or something."

* * *

The next day Kana headed over to Mako's place to check on him. When she knocked on the door, there was no response. Strange, she thought, there should have been someone at home – when she advised Mako, she had called for one of his team mates to stay the night with him just in case anything happened. Maybe they went out or were on another impromptu mission.

Kana knocked again. This time, her eyes went to the floor and at the sight of fresh blood she jumped up a little. Quickly reaching for the knob, she tried to get the door to open and surprisingly, it was unlocked. No good. While reminding herself to keep calm, she stayed outside of the door before checking for chakra signatures in the room. There appeared to be none. With caution, she entered the apartment and followed the blood trail. When she saw a kunai covered in blood, she bolted out of the flat and headed towards the Konoha hospital.

"Saito-san... I'm so sorry. I turned my back to get something from the kitchen and then Mako sliced his wrists. Thank goodness for the crash course on medical jutsu you gave last year or else I don't think he would have made it."

Kana looked at Mako's distraught teammate and gave an encouraging smile. "It's alright, it's not your fault at all. If anything, you saved his life. There was nothing that could be done if he had decided to kill himself. I'm glad you stopped him," Kana raised her hand to give a reassuring pat on his shoulder, "that's the reason I had you go over. Now I'm sorry this happened, it must have been a shock to you too. I'll speak to Mako and I think you should too, it'll be helpful to him."

She opened the door to Mako's room and paused for a bit, "If you need to speak about what happened at any time, don't hesitate to find me. I'm pretty good with these things despite how I look." Giving him one final smile, she entered the room and smacked Mako on the head.

* * *

 _That was my first loss._ Kana thought to herself as she walked out of the Konoha hospital. All of the people she was assigned to speak to had been 'successful cases'. They were able to talk through their issues and had been able to exercise psychological restraint when their minds wanted to dig deeper into their emotional turmoil. Mako had been the first to hurt himself.

Despite his injuries, he was quite the noisy one – which brought Kana relief because it meant that he was feeling a lot better. After asking her questions and being convinced that he was fine, she drew up another appointment to follow up just in case. Mako's team mate had entered the room then and asked for an appointment with her too because he was also worried about himself.

"You look a little worse for wear."

At the sound of a familiar voice, Kana's eyes shot to the direction.

Standing behind her was none other than Akashi, her partner in ANBU before she left to serve in a different expertise. She really ought to be ashamed of herself. Kana was one of the best sensory ninjas Konoha had the privilege of raising. She could sense enemies from far away using the wind and her localisation was always spot on. There was never a lack in tracking missions for her and she was always placed on teams that handled the important issues of the village. Despite her capabilities, she had two people who managed to sneak up on her in the span of two days. Even though they were crazy talented people, it was still a let down that they had managed to creep up on her without setting her alarms off.

"Akashi."

Smiling at Kana, he stepped towards her and continued until they were two feet apart. Akashi reached out to her and stroked her cheek – a gesture that had been familiar to the both of them since the old days.

"I had my first 'failure' today. A man tried to kill himself for killing someone on his mission." Kana looked at him sadly. "But, he's all better now. He'll be more than alright once he moves past this stage."

"Not sure what Danzo's going to say about that one." The both of them chuckled at the thought. "You know how he likes to poach ninjas from squads that go on assassination missions. So glad we're under the Third's jurisdiction. Or used to for you."

"Hey now, I am still under the Third. Just in a different calling from yours, I suppose." She paused for a bit, not knowing if she should ask the next question because she didn't really want to hear the answer.

"Are you wondering..." Oh, Akashi saw right through her. "if the rest have forgiven you for what happened on that mission?

* * *

 **Hello! I'm back with another chapter. As of now I have quite a few ideas about how this story should go but nothing is completely concrete yet so I'm just going to go as my inspiration takes me - but to see if the ideas work I really do need to hear from you guys as the story goes on so I know what's working and what's not so I can improve :) thank you for reading!**


End file.
